Coffee
by kishioshizuka
Summary: In the presence of Haruka-senpai, even spilled coffee can lead to fatal consequences.


**Coffee**

_In the presence of Haruka-senpai, even spilled coffee can lead to fatal consequences._

"Ah-" Rei notices too late that his carelessly calculated angle of cup to table is wrong. The container's edge slips against the smooth wooden surface and its milky brown contents slosh and spill over glossy rims as if in slow motion. Rei makes a clumsy attempt to catch the flying liquid to no avail; he can only watch, mouth slightly agape, as incapable of motion as a person caught unaware by an incoming wave.

"Ah." Haruka-senpai looks down at his lap blankly, sliding a slender finger over a shallow puddle of ice coffee that has formed over well-defined thigh muscles. His favorite pair of swimsuit soaking up the brown liquid quickly and mercilessly.

Rei panics.

"Sorry! I'll clean it up right now!" Rei thoughtlessly grabs at the fit waistband of the older boy's trunks and only freezes when his action exposes a wide slice of skin on hipbones, lighter than his senpai's slightly tanned stomach.

Haru only peers at him curiously, as if asking him why he has stopped moving all of a sudden. Wide blue eyes narrow in irritation when Rei remains frozen, and their owner huffs lightly before acting to remove the fingers clenched around his swim trunks. They don't budge, as Rei is still imitating a statue of rather amusing posture and expression.

"Rei, I can't-"

The sound of his name snaps him out of his shock and into action. He hastily removes his hand from his senpai's person, except that in his hurry he forgot about his fingers, so he ends up pulling the trunks further down and revealing a hint of luring, creamy thighs.

Rei sucks in a startled breath and freezes once again, dreading the consequences should he even move a single inch.

Haru blinks at him and waves a hand in front of his face, frustrated once again by his lack of reaction. Evidently deciding enough is enough, he pulls himself upright, a firm hand around Rei's wrist so the taller boys is pulled standing with him, and drags the two of them to the bathroom.

Rei watches the scene in front of him as if viewing a movie, detached and slightly confused, letting his body be led to the bathtub. Then Haru moves to undress…

A violent shiver runs through his body as if he has suddenly been doused with freezing water and he jumps away from his senpai's bare (and getting barer) form.

"Haruke-senpai!" He shouts, flustered and panicked.

Haru frowns at him with annoyance.

"What is it now, Rei?" Brilliant blue eyes stare into his unflinchingly, and Rei couldn't do anything but look into those pools, so like the water his senpai loves so dearly.

"Uh, "he manages intelligently.

After another ten seconds of silence, Haru looks at him as if he has gone crazy and proceeds to pull off his stained swim trunks. Rei could only watch helplessly, the tint of red in his cheeks flushing crimson when he fails to avert his eyes.

Suddenly, Haruka-senpai is too close, unending expanse of bare skin radiating heat next to him, and Rei sucks in a shaky breath-

Then Haruka-senpai moves away, the shower head in his hand and drizzling water. He rubs at his swim trunks gently but determinedly, focused on rescuing his beloved attire from coffee stains. Puddles form on the tiled floor and Rei tries his hardest to not look at Haruka-senpai work, because those trunks are placed on his thighs, leading up to-

Rei forcefully wrenches his gaze away, which is apparently not a good thing, because it throws him off balance and his feet slips.

When the world has stopped spinning, Rei has a very different view of the room compared to a few moments ago. For one, Haruka-senpai's face is right. there. So close that he can feel his breath. Impossibly blue eyes stare into his, blinking in disorientation. The shower head has gone berserk in the few moments that have passed, spraying the two of them with water. Rei's shirt is thoroughly soaked now, and strands of Haruka-senpai's black hair cling to his face.

It takes Rei a minutes to notice that they are in a rather compromising position, with the older boy lying prone and naked underneath him. It's simply too much and the world spins again, this time independent of any collision-induced head trauma.

"I. I. I-" Rei tries, but doesn't manage to be coherent. It is possibly because all the blood in his body is rushing toward the opposite direction from his brain.

He must have looked terrible, because Haruka-senpai loses that confused and somewhat annoyed look and now appears genuinely concerned.

"Rei? Are you all right?"

Before Rei can attempt a reply, the door slams open, and Makoto-senpai, along with the rest of the peanut gallery rushes in.

"Haru-chan? Rei? Are you two alright? We heard this loud crash and-"

Makoto freezes mid-sentence.

"Ah. Sorry! Um, we'll just leave you two alone!" The brunette flushes bright red and backs out of the room at record speed, dragging the rest of the group with him.

"Makoto-?" Haruka-senpai blinks at the retreating figure of his childhood friend. "…What's with him?" he mutters, before turning his attention to Rei above him, who is rapidly changing and losing color.

"Rei?"

Rei wants to answer, to assure Haruka-senpai that he is alright, to make excuses (because even Haruka-senpai must have noticed something wrong), but he can't, because the world is spinning again and this time it doesn't seem to be righting itself.

"Rei-"

Haruka-senpai's face blurs and is swallowed by darkness. It isn't until half an hour later that he regains consciousness, finding himself resting on Haruka-senpai's covered (thank god) thighs and a piece of tissue up his nose.

As he looks into the smirking (Nagisa-kun), scowling (Rin-san), and blushing (Makoto-senpai) faces of those surrounding him, Rei swears he's never drinking coffee (or any sort of colored beverage) in Haruka-senpai's presence ever again.


End file.
